You Better Know What You're Fighting For
by Morningstar-Winchester
Summary: The Lion Guard faces new enemies and challenges every day, but things are starting to get a bit more serious. They're suddenly thrown into a world only their leader understands, and a war that their leader began. Warnings: There might be some dark stuff in here! You were warned owo
1. Chapter 1 - Restless

It was quiet in Pride Rock. The moon was out, the stars glittering bright in the pitch black sky. The birds had gone to sleep, almost every animal tucked up in bed and asleep. There was no sound outside beyond the rushing of water from a stream, a river, perhaps a waterfall. The sounds Kion most enjoyed. But they didn't reach his ears. Kion could hardly hear anything - Occasionally, he had to tap his claws against the ground, creating soft clicking noises, just to ensure he wasn't deaf. The usual snores from his father were surprisingly absent, and Kion, who was usually quite annoyed at the noise, was more irritated that it wasn't there to lull him to sleep. The silence was unsettling, so unsettling that Kion found it hard to drift off. Every time he closed his eyes, he just saw the pitch black darkness, and heard nothing. Not the best thing to fall asleep to.

Kion carefully drew his paws under him, trying to stay as silent as possible so not to awake his family. The golden cub heaved himself to his paws with a quiet huff, turning his amber gaze toward his family briefly. Nala lay curled beside his siblings - Kiara, Kila, and Kopa, who all slept soundly. Simba was curled around them all, his huge frame casting shadows over the moonlit cave. Kion stood a few feet away, where he'd been laying before. He had curled beside his siblings to begin with, but moved when he became restless, not wanting to wake them.

He often had nights like this, nights where he couldn't sleep. Where he lay awake staring into the darkness, left alone to his thoughts. Where he would try to get to sleep, but each futile attempt somehow fueled whatever it was keeping him awake. Blinking his amber eyes to clear his vision a bit, Kion turned on his paws and headed for the entrance, ducking out into the cool night air. It was usually awfully hot in the Savannah at daytime - The nighttime is what Kion relished most, when the wind was much more chill, and the heat of the sun was gone. The young leader fluffed out his fur slightly against the wind and padded forward a bit, his gaze tracing the Pridelands from where he stood atop the rock, taking it all in. He could name every place his gaze trailed over, having memorized the Pridelands by heart.

The cub's lips twitched into the smallest of smiles, settling down on the cool stone and stretching his front paws out in front of him briefly, looking ahead toward the desert. Where his good friend, Chaka, lived. Chaka ran his own Empire, an Empire Kion quite liked. Besides his father, he could easily say that Chaka was possible the best ruler he knew - He was fair, kind, calm, and his subjects simply adored him. Often, his grey friend would ask him if he ever considered making his own Kingdom, and Kion replied negatively. Why would he want to rule? For him, leading was a big enough responsibility. Being in charge of the Guard and looking after the Circle of Life, the safety of the Pridelands… Kion loved it, but he could never imagine having to be King.

Sometimes, Chaka would muse to him that he might as well be ruling the Pridelands with as much as he worked to protect it. Kion never saw the similarities. To him, Kiara had it much harder. She was training to be Queen. She had the entire Pridelands and every single animal to think about, to rule over. Kion had several duties, and perhaps they were a bit similar, but there was a difference where it counted, right?

After all, titles mattered, too. Kiara would be officially considered Queen. Kion was officially considered the leader of the Lion Guard, nothing more. Yes, he was a Prince, and should something happen to either of his sisters, he would step up as heir to the throne. But part of Kion's job was ensuring nothing like that happened, and he was going to do his very best to make sure it didn't.

Sighing, the golden cub flicked his ears forward, a small smile appearing on his face as he stretched out slightly. It was a peaceful night, and despite not liking the silence, he was glad nobody was in trouble, nobody was hurt. It was a great feeling to have, to know the Pridelands were safe.

 _Because of me. Because of us._ Kion's smile widened ever so slightly at the thought, his eyes slipping shut for a second. Maybe he could lull himself to sleep with the thoughts of the Pridelands being safe from harm. Perhaps that was why he had trouble sleeping? Perhaps he felt like he had to be awake to protect them?

"Mm." Kion sighed and opened his eyes again, pushing himself to his paws and preparing to turn to head back inside. But that's when Kila slipped out, blinking her tired amber eyes at her brother.

"Kion?"

"Kila," Kion smiled gently at his twin, thinking back to the night, a long time ago, when the roles had been completely reversed. Kion had stepped outside to find Kila stargazing. She told him she planned on seeing the stars from far away, planned on… Well, leaving. He'd begged her to wait until they were older, and Kila had said she would try. The next morning, she was gone. Kion told his parents all he knew, all she'd told him, but they were unable to find her.

Kion himself disappeared not too long after, and returned to find his sister already back home. Kion had disappeared against his will, however. Taken to a camp with tigers, and leopards, and other lions. Many other animals. Most of them enslaved, most of them soldiers. And the King who ran it all - Lucifer. Kion knew after all the Saber-tooth had done to him, he should feel some fear toward the evil King. But he didn't. And he didn't quite feel angry, either. Not as angry as he should be.

Instead, he felt… Stronger. All that torture had pushed him to his limit and past it, pushed him to be better, stronger, wiser. Pushed him to fight more and more. Until eventually, he led a group of slaves just like him, willing to rise up against Lucifer. He found soldiers willing to fight on their side. And eventually, together, they managed to take down the dark King. Possibly the thing Kion was most proud of - Leading his army against Lucifer, disbanding the Sabers and granting freedom to several innocents. But he couldn't possibly have done it alone, and he had many others to thank. Eventually he'd returned home, to the Pridelands, where he belonged.

But he saw the way they looked at him sometimes, like they hardly recognized the golden cub they were looking at. He saw the way they would watch him, almost concerned, as if something was wrong with him, as if he were broken. Kion wasn't broken. He wasn't, but he wasn't exactly whole, either. The pain and anger was easily dismissed. Not to say he didn't deal with it how he should - He accepted it. He let himself feel the emotions. But he let it make him stronger, rather than break him down.

He knew his family thought something was wrong with him. He knew they knew that he wasn't telling them something. And Kion knew he should, but he didn't want to. He didn't want to bring his family into a fight that wasn't theirs. A war that they didn't need to fight. Yes, war. Kion knew it was coming. He hadn't spared Lucifer's life, but he'd spared the lives of his cubs. Cubs he knew had motive to become just as evil as their father, to avenge him. He was ready for it, waiting to be called back. And he knew the other rebels were, too. And soon they'd all be together again, fighting in a war they had to win. Kion didn't know how to tell his family. He knew he should, but he couldn't. Not yet.

He snapped himself out of the thoughts quickly, shaking his head firmly and focusing on his sister again. She'd said something, he hadn't been listening. "Hm?"

"What are you doing up?" Kila repeated herself, sounding almost annoyed. She'd been more irritable, Kion noticed, since her return. "It's really late."

"I can't sleep." Kion gave a half smile, amber eyes flickering around briefly. "I didn't wake you, did I?"

"Oh, no, you were as quiet as a mouse." Kila replied smoothly, padding forward. She brushed past her brother, identical golden pelts brushing as she headed for the peak of the rock. "Truth is, I can't sleep, either."

"Something bothering you?" Kion asked, turning to watch her carefully. Kila's ears flicked, looking down across the Pridelands.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"It's just insomnia, Kila." Kion replied gently, watching Kila's eyes roll briefly. "You, on the other paw… You're usually out cold by now. So…"

Kila sighed, turning her head to fix him with an almost icy stare, but Kion wasn't deterred. Even before her disappearance, Kila had been quite a feisty one, and Kion knew how to put up with her. Eventually, Kila frowned, letting her guard down just enough to allow her brother in. "Nightmares."

"I'm sorry." Kion murmured, padding forward and leaning close so he could press his nose to her shoulder. Kila hummed in acknowledgement, leaning against him briefly. "Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really." Kila mused with a slightly sarcastic chuckle, pulling back and turning to gaze across the Pridelands again. "'Sides, you're not willing to spare your secrets, why should I spill mine?"

Kion didn't say anything, looking down at her, and Kila turned her head to meet his gaze. Amber on amber, locked with each other, almost in a battle of wills, to see which one would crack first. Neither did. They held the stares with practiced ease, not blinking, not moving.

Eventually, Kion sighed, a weary smile playing on his lips. "I'm that obvious, huh?"

"No," Kila seemed to soften slightly, the ice in her amber eyes melting away. "But I'm your twin, Kai. You can't hide anything from me, I know you too well."

Silence. Again, their gazes met. Again, another battle of the wills, seeing who could hold out longest. Kila broke the silence with a single word, her gaze not leaving Kion's.

"So?"

Kion let out another sigh, his smile fading rather quickly. "Kila, I don't think I'm ready to share." He admitted, turning his head and letting his amber gaze roam over the Pridelands. "Not yet."

"Mhm." Kila nodded slightly. She wasn't upset; She accepted the answer. Granted, she did wish her brother could trust her with his secrets, but at the same time, she didn't quite trust him with hers, so… It was even. "That's okay. 'Cause I don't think I'm ready, either."

Kion smiled again, still weary, but more amused. "Yeah." He sighed, then nudged his nose against her head. "You should try to get some sleep. Nightmares suck, but not sleeping won't help a thing." He stated.

"I'll try if you try." Kila replied, not moving an inch and tilting her head back to gaze up into her brother's eyes, quirking an eyebrow at him. Kion chuckled under his breath, but eventually gave in, giving a one-shouldered shrug.

"Whatever you say, sis."


	2. Chapter 2 - Battle

It was too loud, but it was too quiet.

The roars around seemed to send Sam into some sort of… Stunned state, watching the warriors charge in. The slaves - rebels - and a few soldiers that had stayed behind at the old Saber camp reared up to fight the attackers, but Sam was frozen where he stood. He hadn't expected a fight so soon. He'd thought they were smart enough to take a few weeks to recharge. A month, maybe.

 _But they'd want the element of surprise,_ Sam realized, his lips curling back slightly. The rebels seemed to have the upper hand so far, but Sam felt his confidence wavering as he watched the soldiers continue to stream in and attack. He spun around when he heard one rushing for him, and a quick swipe across the face started the fight between two pretty angry tigers. Snarls erupted from Sam's muzzle as he bit down into the other tiger's shoulder, claws sinking into the striped pelt as he writhed out of the large soldiers grip.

"Where's the Runt, Sammy?" The tiger hissed in his ear, struggling to pin the former soldier to the ground. Sam surged up and shoved right back, sending him staggering.

"Careful now, don't do anything you might regret," Sam sneered, backing up and crouching down low, his blue eyes glinting dangerously as he let out a deep snarl. "I think we've all learned not to mess with my fearless leader."

The tiger snarled right back, baring his teeth and advancing forward, earning a light growl from Sam. "Tell me where he is."

"Make me, _Nigel_ ," Sam spat right back, and the other tiger - Nigel - Launched at him with a fierce roar, sending the two rolling. Sam wanted to look around to see how they were all doing, but he had to focus on the fight.

"I think the worst part in all of this," Sam hissed, kicking the tiger away from him and gasping in a sharp breath, lips curling back over his teeth. "Is I never expected any less from you."

Nigel roared, leaping to his paws and advancing forward. His nose was shoved against Sam's, but the younger tiger didn't seem at all afraid. "You don't _know_ me."

"Oh, no, _big brother_." Sam spat the words out, his blue eyes glinting coldly as they met Nigel's piercing amber ones. "I know you better than anyone." He took the chance to sweep his gaze around the clearing, and the angry look fell from his face. His jaws locked together silently, and Nigel turned his head to follow his gaze.

"Look at that. Guess you rebels aren't so tough after all."

"Why are you _doing_ this?" Sam demanded, whipping his head back up to snarl at his brother, who sneered right back down at him. "I'm your _brother_. I mean God, Nigel, you've never been much of a family man, but shouldn't that mean _something_ to you?"

Nigel's tongue trailed over his jaws silently. Sam's words seemed to have the desired effect - Nigel's expression changed, turning to guilt for a split second, before it was masked with that stone-cold expression Sam knew too well. "No." He said coldly. "We're reclaiming our territory, Samuel. Call the rebels off, and we can do this peacefully."

Sam hissed under his breath and turned his head to watch again. _Peacefully._ The word stuck. Sam narrowed his eyes, his expression turning sour. _Because marching into a camp and straight up attacking can be considered peaceful._

But they were losing. And Sam didn't want to lose any more lives than they had in the last battle. He sucked in a breath through his teeth and raised his head.

"Rebels, retreat!"

"What?" A leopard his age stopped short, just a few feet away, obviously having been prepared to attack Nigel. She turned to Sam, wide eyed with disbelief. "Sam, we can't!"

"We don't have a choice, Kito." Sam held Nigel's gaze for a moment before turning his head to look at his friend. Kito's tail lashed, a growl rumbling in her throat, but she didn't say anything else. The rebels did as told, former soldiers and slaves beginning to retreat.

Nigel's eyes glittered, a grin appearing on his face. "Glad we could come to a compromise, brother."

"Screw you." Sam growled, shoving past him and heading for the others, bristling. "You can have the stupid camp. This is _far_ from over, Nigel."

"Yeah." Kito spat at Nigel's paws before taking off after Sam, falling into step with the tiger and looking up into his blazing blue eyes. "Now what?"

"I don't know about you," Sam glanced back for a second, watching the rebels stream out of the camp. Most of them looked angry, others seemed.. Defeated. "But I think this is the start of a war." Kito exhaled sharply, nodding.

"I'm ready for this."

Sam glanced at her, waiting until all the rebels were safely out before padding after them, raising his head. "And if it's a war, we'll need all the help we can get to fight it." He frowned. "We have to win this. Not just for us… For _everyone_."

"Definitely." Kito agreed, a small skip in her step now. Her claws dug into the ground. "...Where do we go now?"

Sam blinked as several of the rebels turned to him, quite obviously seeking the answer to that question themselves. Sam shook his head and looked toward the Pridelands, his eyebrows raising slightly.

"I've got a pretty good idea."


	3. Chapter 3 - Time To Take A Shot

Kion padded after Bunga silently, whiskers quivering as he listened to the honey badger ramble on and on about different subjects, the current one being his favorite grubs. The golden cub could easily say he matched his best friend's energy right then. Though he'd stayed up late through the night, he took the time to think over a few things. He'd decided he may as well tell his family everything. After all, even though he didn't want them dragged into the war, they had a right to know and prepare themselves. Kion himself didn't know if there was a chance they could be attacked in their home, but he wasn't willing to take the risk. He'd managed to fall asleep after the decision was made, and while the rest hadn't been very long, it was enough to give him just the right amount of energy for the morning patrol.

"Kion?"

"Mm?" Kion snapped back to attention immediately, amber gaze flickering down to his best friend. Bunga gave his usual cheeky grin, teal eyes sparkling with amusement.

"You're not paying attention to me." The honey badger teased lightly, poking the cub's nose briefly before falling into step with him once more. "What's up?"

"The sky." Kion retorted, lightly hitting the honey badger over the head with his tail. Bunga laughed, shaking his head, all thoughts of Kion zoning out seeming to disappear immediately. "Seems peaceful here." The golden cub went on, glancing around the fields and giving a grin.

"Yeah," Bunga smirked, crossing his arms. "Nobody's in trouble, Janja's not attacking… Hey, you think maybe we could have a day off?" He asked hopefully, looking up at Kion.

"That depends on if the others haven't found anything wrong." Kion teased, changing direction to head off to the location the Guard had agreed to meet up at after patrol. "But, I mean, it seems relatively peaceful, so I think there's a pretty good chance."

"Thank Mufasa," Bunga laughed, dropping down onto all fours in order to bound after the cub, rising up again once he was at his side. "Don't get me wrong, I love my job, but I need a vacation every once in a while." He lightly elbowed Kion's shoulder. "You got one!"

Kion chuckled slightly at Bunga's words, only seeming amused at the comment. "That wasn't exactly a _vacation_ , Bunga."

"No?" Bunga frowned slightly as he considered that, but it turned into a smile again almost instantly, looking curious. "Well, what was it, then? What's the big secret you refuse to tell everyone?"

Kion paused, glancing over at Bunga, who was staring back at him eagerly. He'd planned to explain it all to his family first, but the subject had come up rather unexpectedly. He knew he could get Bunga to drop it, for now at least, but he _had_ promised himself he would give them an explanation. After a moment, the golden cub shook his head, pushing the thoughts away. "Actually, I was thinking about that." He admitted, turning his gaze ahead briefly. "I guess it's time to spill, huh?"

"Well, you don't _have_ to," Bunga replied easily, giving his best friend a warm smile. "But I mean, it'd be nice to know."

Kion nodded a little bit, clicking his teeth together thoughtfully. "You know you're my best friend, Bunga."

"Of course, I know."

"I was going to tell you. You, the Guard, my mom and dad, Kiara, Kila, Kopa…" Kion trailed off for a moment. "I just - I don't know how, you know? It's kind of hard to explain. And besides that, I don't want to drag you guys into it all."

Bunga now looked confused, all traces of a smile gone as he fought to understand. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Kion took a deep breath, raising his gaze to the sky briefly before glancing at his best friend. "It's nothing you're used to. Nothing _any_ of you are used to, and I wanted to keep it that way. But something big is coming, Bunga. And as much as I'd hate for you to be in the middle of it, it's better to…. Be prepared. That said," he allowed his eyes to soften, a small smile appearing. "I'm going to tell all of you, alright? Together. So, can explanations wait a little bit longer?"

"Sure." Bunga nodded slightly and smiled as well, but his teal eyes betrayed his concern. It was that look - The look that let Kion know he'd slipped a little bit. He'd become the soldier of the desert, rather than the leader of the Lion Guard. "Kion, is… Everything… Okay?"

"For now." Kion replied gently, flicking his tail at Bunga's shoulders. "But I have a feeling that's a thing to change."

"Then you'd better explain fast," Bunga pointed out, his eyes glittering teasingly now, though he was still a bit worried.

"I know, buddy." Kion chuckled, seeming to relax slightly as he padded along. "I will, I promise."

"Good." Bunga leaned against him for a moment, looking thoughtful. "Hopefully, this isn't anything the Lion Guard can't handle!" He added, and Kion smiled wearily, amused, and nodded faintly. However, before he could respond, a familiar voice piped up from behind them. Familiar to Kion, at least.

"Doubt a Lion Guard can do much against an army."

Bunga whipped around instantly, his fur prickling up slightly as he stepped back against Kion, glaring daggers at what he saw in front of him. "Kion."

"I know," Kion muttered, turning and raising his head slightly. His amber gaze met blue ones, and two pairs of purple eyes, one belonging to a leopard, the other belonging to a lioness cub exactly his age. Behind them, several other animals, lions, tigers and leopards alike, stood still and ready.

Kion sucked in a breath through his teeth, ears folding back against his head. Then he padded forward, ignoring Bunga's warning protests. "What happened, Sam?"

The tiger in front shook his head and padded forward, claws sinking into the ground slightly. "We were attacked." He rumbled. "Apparently the tigers loyal to Lucifer have banded together again."

Kion's tail lashed, turning his gaze to Kito as she piped up.

"I saw Heath with them." The leopard's claws dug into the ground as well, more out of annoyance than anything. "He's Lucifer's son, I bet he has something to do with him."

Kion shook his head, overwhelmed with all this information. He jumped a little when he felt Bunga touch his shoulder, turning his gaze to the honey badger.

"Who's Lucifer?" Bunga questioned, eyes flickering from Sam to Kito and back again. "Who are these guys? Kion what's going on?"

"Guess you're getting an explanation sooner than I thought." Kion muttered before straightening up. "Bunga, go get the rest of the Guard and tell them to meet at Pride Rock. And tell my family I need to talk to them." He flicked his tail tip over the honey badger's mouth when he began to protest. "We'll meet you there. That should give you," he turned his gaze on Sam. "Some time to give me a full explanation on what's going on."

"Mm.." Bunga growled, but he nodded and stepped away. "Fine… Are you sure?"

"I know these guys, Bunga. I'll be fine." Kion promised, and Bunga seemed to relax a little, casting one last suspicious look toward Sam before bounding off again to do as he was told. Kion watched him go, then turned his gaze back to the tiger in front of him, rising to his paws once more and padding forward.

"Heath, huh?" Kion muttered, weaving around and falling into step with Sam as they began walking, the golden cub steering them in the direction of Pride Rock. "I knew that tiger was bad news."

Sam nodded slightly, narrowing his blue eyes ahead. "I'm sorry for the surprise visit."

"It's okay," Kion sighed, shaking his head. "It was bound to happen sooner or later. Sam, I need to know exactly what happened, and when."

"Just last night!" Kito exclaimed before Sam could answer, falling into step on Sam's other side. Kion turned his attention to the leopard as she continued. "A bunch of the soldiers rushed in and just attacked. We did as much as we could, but there were too many of them."

"I didn't recognize a lot of them." Sam piped up, looking a bit confused now. "They must have gathered some allies." Kion nodded, and Sam continued, "we had to retreat. We've already lost so many. I don't want another life lost."

"You did the right thing." Kion assured, flicking his tail tip at Sam's shoulder gently. "Look, if they're gathering allies, that means they're preparing to band together. And I have absolutely no doubt in my mind that if Heath really is behind this, he's going to make it war."

"Exactly." Kito growled, lashing her tail. "This is getting serious. We need to fight back."

"Yes, we do." Kion agreed, albeit hesitantly. "But they outnumber us right now."

"Then we can gather more forces," Kito countered, narrowing her eyes. "Allies, like they did." Kion nodded his agreement, taking a deep breath.

"I have to explain everything to my family now. I don't think they'd be too opposed to helping, either." Kion murmured, frowning at the thought. "Of course, I'd like to keep them out of the fighting, but my Dad might know a few Kingdoms willing to help."

"Oh, the perks of having royalty on our side." Came the sarcastic chuckle of the brown lioness cub from beside Kito, purple eyes fixed ahead. Kion glanced at her and smiled dryly.

"You know it, Claire."

"We can win this, right?" Sam broke in after a few moments of silence. Kion turned to look at him, blinking silently. The tiger seemed a bit doubtful, uncertain. Kion himself was feeling the same way, but he held on to the confidence he had left. They beat the Sabers once, they could do it again.

"We can give it our best shot."


	4. Chapter 4 - We Can Start And Finish Wars

Kion paced back and forth restlessly, tail whipping side to side across the ground, stirring up dust. His claws clicked against the ground, and his lips pulled back slightly over his teeth, just briefly. Not out of anger as much as impatience. His shoulders tugged him forward, his paws moving blindly over the ground as he continued to pace, throwing occasional glances out into the Pridelands. The former soldiers and slaves stood by, a few of them resting, and one of them was going around tending to whatever wounds they needed fixed. Kion honestly wished he'd been there during the battle. He knew he could fight, he'd learned from the best. And he had the Roar of the Elders. He could have done something.

"You saw Heath?"

"I did." Kito piped up, and a few of the other rebels murmured agreement. Kion growled and tossed his head to the side, looking back across the Pridelands. His parents, who sat a few feet away from the others, exchanged glances, obviously confused.

"Kion, hold on," Kila spoke up, shaking her head. "Just explain what's going on, for those who are kinda left outta the loop here?"

"I'll explain everything when the Guard gets here." Kion assured, working his claws into the ground briefly before sheathing them again. "Anyone else you recognized?"

"Just the soldiers loyal to Lucifer." Sam murmured, then frowned and perked his ears. "Atazi was there, I think."

Kion stopped pacing and turned to look at him, eyes widening slightly. "Atazi?" He'd seen the lioness with Lucifer before, and he knew she was one of his wives, one of the ones that actually cared for the evil King. Kion tried to steer clear of her most of the time. She was basically a female Lucifer, just as fearsome. While Kion wasn't scared of her, he had no doubt in any of her fighting abilities, nor did he doubt she could be the one behind this all. She certainly had motive.

"I think so."

Simba's ears folded back at the mention of his cousin, looking helplessly confused. "Kion, what's going on?" He demanded. The golden cub spared him a glance, and Simba didn't recognize who he saw in those amber eyes. They were hard and cold, calculating. He wasn't the cub Simba knew anymore. His eyes seemed to glitter with a maturity far beyond his age; It almost made Simba feel sick, for some reason. That wasn't a look a cub Kion's age should ever have.

"Like I said, I'll-" Kion's ears swiveled around and his head turned, spotting Bunga and the others before anyone else. A sigh of relief escaped the cub's lips.

"We came here as fast as we could!" Fuli zipped up to him, skidding to a stop beside the golden cub and sending dust flying up everywhere. Beshte wasn't too far behind, Ono perched on his back, and Bunga went around to Kion's other side.

"So, uh… Explanation now, huh?" Bunga looked up at Kion, his eyes wide. Kion closed his own eyes for a second before nodding, turning away.

"Okay." Kion flicked his tail for the rest of the Guard to join his family, and they reluctantly left his side, taking seats next to the Royal Family in silence. Once everyone was settled, Kion looked toward his friends - That is, his desert friends. Kito gave a reassuring smile, while Sam and Claire just nodded. So, Kion gritted his teeth, took a deep breath, and faced his family.

"You guys already know I disappeared for all that time. What you don't know is why, or where. I was in the desert. I ran into two tigers one day on my way to visit Chaka. Since I couldn't fight them off then, they easily overpowered me and took me to a camp." Kion's eyes darkened slightly, causing even tough Kila to shudder, not knowing what was coming next but knowing she wouldn't like it.

"This camp was filled with many other animals. Lions, tigers, leopards, cheetahs, you name it, all there. Most of them, mainly lions and cheetahs, were enslaved." Kion raised his tail to keep them silent, seeing the slightly outraged expressions on his parent's faces, and horrified ones on his friends and siblings. "There were also soldiers. Mainly tigers and leopards. The soldiers fought and captured more slaves - Slaves were used sometimes as bargaining chips, traded for territory, to hunt, build, and for the soldiers… And King's own pleasures."

" _What_?!" Even Kion couldn't silence Nala, who looked beyond horrified, lifting a paw to her mouth to stop any other sound from coming out. Kion hesitated a bit before continuing.

"This group was called the Sabers. They were run by the saber-tooth tiger who called himself a King - Lucifer." Kion's ears twitched, and folded back slightly, eyes narrowing. "Lucifer cared only for himself, only for what he could do. Everybody feared him, slaves and soldiers alike. Well," at this, his gaze strayed toward Sam, Kito and Claire. "Almost everybody. While I was there-"

"WAIT!" Bunga spoke up then, and Kion's head swiveled toward him in surprise. " _You were there_?!" He shrieked, just now catching on.

Kion closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them again, nodding. "...While I was there, I met them," he gestured toward his desert friends. "Sam, Kito and Claire. Samuel and Kito were both against the way Lucifer ran the Kingdom - Claire took a bit of convincing." He smirked at her for a second, and Claire rolled her eyes. Kion cleared his throat and continued.

"But we all agreed he needed to stop. So, we began planning, and training, all the while doing everything we were supposed to. We had to keep up appearances - If Lucifer was convinced someone wasn't loyal, he either broke them or killed them. And since all previous attempts at breaking us failed in the past, I believe he would have gone with the latter.

"We got as many slaves on our side as possible, and a few soldiers that were willing to help. Until eventually, we had enough on our side to launch an attack. That's just what we did. And, in the end," Kion looked toward Sam. "Sammy here managed to put a stop to Lucifer once and for all."

"Wow." Fuli mumbled, looking confused. "So, then… What's the problem?"

"The problem is," Kito stepped forward then, and everyone turned their attention to the leopard. "There were still several soldiers loyal to Lucifer, including his kids. Just lastnight, we were attacked. I guess one of them must have banded the Sabers together once more, and gotten allies in the process."

"They're not going to stop until every last one of us is dead or enslaved." Sam stated coldly, narrowing his eyes toward the desert. Kion nodded his agreement, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"And Atazi's the daughter of Zira and Scar. She knows exactly who I am. Who's _son_ I am." Kion lifted his head to look over at his father. "She loved Lucifer. I don't know why, but she did. I wouldn't put it past her to attack here."

Simba stared at him for a long moment before nodding slightly, narrowing his eyes. "So what do we do?"

"We need help." Kion gritted his teeth. "Lots of help. We need allies. And you've got ties to other Kingdoms. Strong, big Kingdoms. They don't know how to fight like Sabers, but," his eyes narrowed. "They can be taught."

"So can we." Fuli piped up, narrowing her eyes. Kila nodded firmly in agreement, glaring at Kion when he began to protest.

"Save it. This is our fight now. It became our fight the moment those filthy tigers put their paws on you."

"I second that." Nala stated, narrowing her eyes, and Simba huffed softly in agreement. Bunga just crossed his arms and nodded, as if he had any idea what was going on.

Kion folded his ears back, knowing full well he wasn't going to be able to talk them out of this. "You know you're voluntarily training for war, right?"

"So're you," Kila shot back, raising her eyebrows. "Let's do this."

"Fine." Kion mumbled grudgingly, closing his eyes for a moment. "I guess it's better for you to be prepared, anyway. Still, though.." He opened his eyes again. "It won't be enough."

"Well, like you said, son," Simba rumbled, a small smile appearing on his face as he looked at his cub, who raised his eyebrows. "I've got ties to other Kingdoms. If it's allies we need, I'm sure they wouldn't mind giving us some assistance."

"Good…" Kion sighed, letting his shoulders drop slightly in relief. "Thank you." He murmured sincerely, smiling slightly.

Simba shook his head, his own smile fading. "You don't have to thank me, son."

"Right." Kion held his gaze for a moment before straightening up once more. It was then that Claire spoke up, her tail flicking lazily.

"We need spies on the inside." She ignored the looks she got from Kion and Sam and continued. "I mean, come on. It would be pretty useful. Someone could smuggle information. It'd be nice to know where they're located, their plans of attack, and most importantly, who exactly is siding with them."

Kion hesitated slightly. The words made sense, but he didn't like the idea. If someone got caught, it could have bad consequences. "Well…"

"I can." Kila offered, stepping forward.

" _No_." Kion growled without even looking at her, his eyes going cold. However, Kila scoffed, obviously not giving in that easily.

"Look, Kion. I get it, you're super protective, but think of it this way. If you send one of them in, they'd get killed immediately. Simply because from what you've told me, those guys are far from stupid. And they're not going to accept someone who's turned against them previously. As for me," she narrowed her eyes. "They don't know me. For all they know, I'm the next Scar of the family. I could be evil. They don't know, but I bet they'd be willing to find out. Teach me as many battle moves as you want, and send me in."

Kion narrowed his eyes and turned to her. "Kila, you look exactly like me. It doesn't take much to know you're my twin. Like you said, they're far from stupid. They'll put the pieces together. You'll be slaughtered on the spot, or enslaved, and I'm not having it." He lashed his tail.

"What about me?" Kopa spoke up, albeit hesitantly. He didn't like what he'd heard about the Sabers, but he was willing to do whatever it took to put a stop to them.

"Kid," Kion looked over at him, his gaze seeming to soften. "You're almost the spitting image of Dad. And don't _even_ ," he told Kiara when she started to speak. "You are _easily_ recognizable. Look," He narrowed his eyes. "I don't like the idea of a spy on the inside anyway. I don't want to send any innocents in there. And I'd rather avoid sending my family in, too. And you guys," he looked over at the Guard. "None of you, either. The marks." He shrugged the shoulder with the Lion Guard mark, narrowing his eyes. "They'd know."

"She had a point, though." Kito spoke up, nodding to Kila briefly. "They'll recognize any of us as the traitors who turned on their precious King."

"I know." Kion sighed, narrowing his eyes thoughtfully. That's when Kiara suddenly perked up, her ears flicking forward.

"Hey, I have an idea!"

Kion turned to her, eyeing his sister through wary amber eyes. "...What?"

"Kovu." Kiara said excitedly, ignoring a small scoff from Simba. Kion's eyebrows raised curiously, and Kiara continued quickly. "Kovu's Atazi's brother, right?"

"Wow, you really do pay attention when I speak."

Kiara gave him an annoyed look before continuing. "And if she's really behind all of this, I bet she wouldn't think twice about letting him in. They are family, after all." Kion's tail flicked. He and Kovu had their differences, but Kovu was an innocent, and Kion had to think of his safety. He had to admit his sister had a valid point. Atazi wouldn't harm her brother, would she?

"I suppose…" Kion trailed off, shaking his head. "If you could get him to agree."

Kiara grinned, sitting back and perking her ears. "I could." She said smugly, tilting her head and smirking at her brother. Kion rolled his eyes at her briefly before glancing toward Sam.

"So, we've got… A little bit of a plan, at least."

"It's a start." Sam grinned at him, then went serious once more. "And we'd better get started right away."

"Training time?" Kopa piped up, ears perking slightly. Kion nodded, giving his brother a warm smile, albeit a hesitant one.

"I guess so, KoKo." Kion took a deep breath, gaze trailing over his family and friends briefly. "Let's get to it, then."


	5. Chapter 5 - I Would Fight For You

"Agh!" Kila shrieked in frustration as she was thrown to the ground once again, skidding sharply across the grass and stirring up a small cloud of dust, which showered over her bristling golden fur. Not that she minded, Kila was fine with getting dirty, unlike her sister. Kion quite obviously was, too, because his fur was coated with just as much dust from training.

Kion exhaled sharply, shifting his weight from one side to the other and watching his sister make her way to her paws. "You're trying too hard." He told her, earning a sharp growl in response.

"This is _stupid_."

"No, this is smart." Kion corrected, raising his head slightly. "You need as much training as you can get." He looked over toward Sam and Kopa, who were training not too far away. Sam seemed to be holding back most of his strength - A good thing, Kion decided - But he still had the upper paw on Kopa. Kiara had gone off to the Outlands to get Kovu, accompanied by Fuli, luckily. Everyone else was watching quietly, looking interested.

"Whatever." Kila lashed her tail, glaring at her twin, who turned his gaze back to her. "You're holding back." She accused.

"And I'm still winning." Kion pointed out. He wasn't trying to brag, of course, just trying to get his point across. "Kila, if I used my full strength, I'd crush you."

"But it's making me hold back, too." Kila grumbled, sinking her claws into the ground and glaring at her brother. "I don't wanna hurt you."

"Well, don't." Kion narrowed his eyes. "Kila, you haven't even had half the training that I've been through. Nothing you could do could hurt me." He took a step back. "Let's go again. Hey," He lashed his tail, bringing Kila's attention back to him, since his sister had looked off toward Kopa for a second. "Eyes on the enemy."

Kila growled and backed up a bit, crouching down. Her eyes tracked over her brother for a moment, narrowing slightly as she searched for any weak spots. As she hesitated, Kion sighed and moved his head back a bit, then suddenly he was lunging forward. Kila shrieked in surprise, having no time to react before she was pinned on her back, her brother's paws over her chest.

Kion lowered his head until they were nose to nose, eyes narrowed. "There's no time for hesitance in a battle."

"I hate you." Kila glowered at him, but she knew her brother was right.

Kion smirked slightly, letting her up, then flicked his tail and turned his head. "Claire," he called the lioness cub, who made her way to her paws and padded toward him, tail flicking lazily and her purple eyes glittering. Kion took a moment to admire the lioness in front of him. He definitely wouldn't deny he thought Claire was beautiful. He wasn't sure what he thought of her, though. They were friends, or allies, more like. Brought into the camp and forced to work side by side, both of them chosen as Lucifer's… "Number one" slaves. They trained together, worked together, built nearly the whole Saber camp together. Kion had been the one to convince Claire to leave her life in the desert behind, to help him with the rebellion. Claire had been the one to keep Kion from breaking down in that Hell. They both had needed each other, maybe they both still did.

Kion offered Claire a grin before glancing at Kila. "Me and Claire are gonna go at it for a bit. Just watch." He rose to his paws and padded toward Claire, who quirked an eyebrow at him questioningly. "Maybe you can learn a thing or two."

"Fine." Kila huffed, eyeing Claire for a moment before heading off toward her family, settling down beside Simba. Her father offered her a smile that was returned almost instantly - Despite how cold and distant she seemed, she'd always been a daddy's girl. Simba turned back to watch Kion and Claire, and Kila sighed but eventually turned her gaze on the two as well.

Kion smirked slightly over at his companion, eyebrows raising slightly. "So, it's been a while since we've been on the training grounds together, hasn't it?" He hummed, taking a few steps away and running his tongue across his chest.

"Definitely has, bunk-buddy." Claire replied smoothly, taking a few steps forward. Her purple eyes narrowed, meeting Kion's amber ones. "Think you can take me? Haven't gotten rusty during your time away?"

Kion gave his signature half-grin and cocked his head to the side. The transformation from Pridelander to soldier was complete, the side of him he'd held back from his family and friends finally coming into the light. "Let's find out, shall we?"

Claire hummed in agreement, watching him for a moment. Then, she struck. The movement was so fast, even Kila couldn't believe it, but what happened next was almost astounding.

As soon as Claire's paw shot out, Kion's own paw lifted. Despite this, he didn't move an inch, but his paw caught Claire's, halting the blow with the lionesses claws just inches from his muzzle. Kila heard a sharp intake of breath from her mother, and she didn't have to look to know everyone else was probably just as stunned as she was.

But Claire wasn't done. She kicked her back paws out, causing Kion to release the grip he had on her front paw, which immediately lashed out to catch him over the head, claws unsheathed. Then she pushed forward, sinking her teeth into Kion's shoulder and shoving him to the ground. This time, it was Simba who gasped.

"I taught you that," Kion hissed through gritted teeth, pain splitting through him as the lionesses teeth sank into his shoulder. However, Claire pulled her head back a bit to respond.

"And I taught you everything else."

"Hm." Kion smiled wryly, then abruptly flung himself up, sending Claire flying back. The lioness landed easily on her paws, and crouched down, claws sinking into the ground and her blood-stained teeth bared. Kion made his way to his paws, shaking his fur off. He jerked his shoulder once, testing it, and nodded slightly before straightening up.

"You good?" Sam called from where he had Kopa pinned, already letting the cub up so they could go again.

"You know it." Kion launched himself at Claire then, catching the lioness over the shoulder before she had time to react and driving her to the ground. But Claire's teeth sunk into his leg, and she jerked her muzzle up, sending him crashing right down with him.

"You sure you're not holding back?" Claire flashed her glinting fangs at him, already making her way to her paws. But Kion was up before she was, and he brought his paw down onto her muzzle. Not too hard, but with enough force to pin her head to the ground, lowering his head until his muzzle touched her ear.

"I'm sure, Claire-bear."

"Don't call me that, weasel." Claire once again went for his legs, but Kion jerked back just in time, letting the lioness make her way to her paws. The two faced each other once more, both of them ready to go at it again, and it seemed for a moment both of them had forgotten where they were.

Kion narrowed his eyes briefly at Claire, then snapped his head around to look back toward his friends and family, who were all watching, wide-eyed. Kion sighed, letting his shoulders drop. "I think that's enough."

"Fine." Claire smirked, and brushed past him to head back to the other rebels, head high. "I won."

Kion rolled his eyes, then lowered his head to rasp his tongue across his shoulder, sheathing his claws. "Ready to go again, Kila?" He asked, glancing at his twin, and Kila nodded.

"I guess." Kila said sourly, leaving Simba's side to pad toward her brother. "By the way, I think I'd rather you hold back." She added, standing in front of him.

Kion chuckled slightly. "Good choice." Kila smirked for a moment, standing still. For a moment, it seemed like she was about to say something.

But then she lunged, and it took even Kion by surprise. Kila's paw wrapped around one of Kion's pulling it out from under him and sending the golden lion cub crashing to the ground. Almost instantly, Kila was overtop of him, her nose just inches from her twin's.

"How was _that_?"

Kion took a few seconds to recover from the shock, but once he did, he didn't hesitate to grin back at his sister, looking amused and rather impressed. "Pretty damn good, sis."

"Language." Kila said teasingly, backing off and letting Kion make his way to his paws.

"You're getting better." Kion told her, shaking his head slightly. The grin didn't leave his face. "We just gotta keep going, keep training." Kila nodded her agreement, rearing back slightly before dropping down to all fours again.

"We got this."

"Yes, we do." Kion smiled at her, then turned his head when he heard Kiara's voice, spotting the lioness approaching with Kovu. He raised an eyebrow at the Outlander cub, who nodded slightly at him as they padded up.

"Kiara told me everything." Kovu stated, stopping in front of Kion. His green eyes held only wariness as he studied the cub. "You think this'll work?"

"Probably." Kion nodded slightly, the smile gone and replaced with a completely serious look as his gaze flickered over Kovu's pelt briefly. "You think you're up for it?"

"I _know_ I am." Kovu growled, and Kion raised an eyebrow, briefly surprised by the ferocity. "I'll do anything for Kiara, _and_ the Pridelands."

"Well, I guess it's a good chance to prove that, huh?" Kion's eyes narrowed slightly at Kovu for a moment, before his expression seemed to soften slightly. "Alright, then, if you're sure about this." He flicked his tail when Kovu nodded. "Before we send you in, you're gonna have to go through some training first."

"I've been training to fight and kill my whole life, Kion." Kovu reminded him, and Kion shook his head.

"I know. But if you're gonna be going into that camp, you need to fight like a Saber." Kion said firmly, and Kovu sighed but nodded. "I'm not sending you in there pretty much defenseless. They'll rip you apart if they catch on."

"Right." Kovu frowned slightly at that, but he didn't seem deterred. "Well, then, teach me everything you know."

"Trust me." Kion smirked slightly now, raising his head confidently. The look in his eyes made Kovu just slightly nervous, but it also sent some rush through him, something that told him they could do this, they could win this. "When I'm finished with you, you'll basically be a Saber."

* * *

"You really think he's ready?" Kiara asked anxiously as she paced beside Kion, frowning slightly. Kion's amber eyes fixed on Kovu and Claire as they fought. It had only been a few days, but Kovu's previous training, coupled with the battle moves Kion had taught him, seemed useful now. The Outlander could almost best Kion in a fight, and had come close to taking Claire down a couple times. They'd definitely chosen the right person to send in - Kion had no doubt.

"Definitely." Kion murmured, pushing himself to his paws and padding forward. Claire pushed Kovu away from her, baring her teeth at the Outlander cub briefly.

"He's good." Claire growled grudgingly, glancing at Kion. "Not as good as me, but he's good." Kovu smirked slightly at that, seeming rather proud of himself.

"I know he is." Kion glanced at the brown lion cub, who raised his eyebrows right back at him. "I think it's about time to send him in."

"Really?" Kovu's eyes widened slightly with surprise, ears perking up faintly. "You think so?"

Kion nodded, and Claire cleared her throat from beside him. "Great. Who's taking him?" She then stepped back. "Not it."

"I will." Kion rolled his eyes at his friend's antics before turning to Kovu. "I have a few things to tell him, anyway." He added, eyeing the cub. Kovu blinked, then smiled sheepishly and nodded.

"Look, uh…" Kovu glanced at Kiara, and Kion followed his gaze before giving a small smile.

"Go ahead."

"I'll just be a minute." Kovu promised before bounding over to Kiara. Kion watched them for a moment before looking over at Claire, who seemed thoughtful.

"Something wrong?"

"Something's _always_ wrong." Claire reminded him, rolling her eyes. Kion scoffed slightly, but he seemed rather amused at that comment. Claire sighed, then shrugged. "Dunno. It just seems kinda weird, you know. I guess I always knew that it wasn't really _over,_ but I didn't expect the war so soon."

"I know." Kion agreed, his fur prickling up slightly as he shook his head. "But it's here, and all we can do is prepare."

"Right." Claire murmured in agreement. "I talked to your Dad earlier. By the way, I think I understand you a bit more-"

Kion narrowed his eyes, now trying to decide if that was an insult, and if it was, who it was directed at.

"-Anyway, he said he'd sent off a few messenger birds to other Kingdoms asking for assistance." Claire eyed Kion for a moment, then perked up a bit. "Hey, what about that Empire you kept mentioning?"

Kion seemed taken aback for a few moments, staring at Claire for a second before snapping back into reality. "Oh, Chaka's Empire." He murmured, thinking. Chaka was one of his best friends, he could say that with ease. And he didn't want to bring another one of his friends into this, but he knew they'd be good allies. And Chaka certainly wouldn't be opposed to helping, if Kion knew his best friend at all.

"An Empire," Claire mused. "Now, they'd be good in a war, calling it now." She stared at Kion pointedly, and he sighed in defeat.

"I'll talk to Chaka." Kion promised, and Claire smirked, obviously satisfied.

"Wow, Kion, you're whipped and she's not even your girlfriend!" Kila yelled from beside Sam, who stared wide-eyed for a moment before promptly breaking down into laughter.

Kion blinked in surprise, tearing his gaze away from Claire to stare at his sister, who simply smirked back at him mischievously. Kion just went silent, not knowing what to say.

"Hm." Claire looked over at Kila for a moment, looking thoughtful. "She has a point." She said suddenly.

"Wh-" Kion turned back to her in disbelief, ready to say something. But he didn't get the chance to, because before he could spit the words out fast enough, Kovu was approaching. The Outlander cub seemed a bit confused as he padded up, taking in Kila and Claire's smirks and Sam on the ground laughing, as well as Kion's bewildered expression.

"What'd I miss?"

"Kion's whipped." Claire informed him, and Kovu just stopped, looking baffled. Kion shook his head vigorously, standing up.

"Let's just… Go."

"Girls confuse me." Kovu mumbled, padding past Claire and sending Kila a confused look. Kion grunted in agreement, waving a quick goodbye to the others with his tail before bounding after the Outlander cub. The chatter of the rebels and Royal Family faded behind the two as they headed for the desert, both of them seeming to relax as it went silent.

Surprisingly though, it was Kovu who broke the silence. "So, I'm a spy, huh?"

"Yeah." Kion nodded slightly, keeping his gaze fixed ahead toward the desert. His ears flicked, staring into what had been his home for so long. It was so far away now. "We need as much information as we can get, about allies, location, plans… They've probably got a few camps stationed around the desert."

Kovu sighed softly, nodding his head. "And who exactly do I give this information to?" He questioned, glancing at Kion. "That's been a bit unclear."

"Well, at first, it would've been me." Kion stated, narrowing his eyes thoughtfully. "But, I have a better idea. There's an Empire in the desert - Run by my friend, Chaka. He usually has a patrol out every day at sunrise," he glanced toward the sky. "Find one of those when you can and tell them all you know. They'll report to Chaka, and he'll report to me."

"Okay." Kovu blinked, glancing at him. "Does Chaka know about all this?"

"Not yet." Kion admitted. "But I plan on paying him a visit today to ask him for assistance. I have no doubt he'll be willing to help."

"Right." Kovu murmured, looking ahead once more. "You think I can handle all of this?"

"We're gonna find out." Kion murmured as he stopped walking, not too far from the desert border, but far enough. "This is where I stop." He looked over at Kovu. "They know my scent, and they'll know yours when you show up. I'd rather not have them pick up on us being together."

"I don't know my way around, though," Kovu seemed hesitant, glancing into the desert. Kion flicked his tail.

"Just keep going straight from here. You'll see a camp - Some of them are probably stationed there. If not, keep walking, you'll probably come across a patrol. Just ask for Atazi." Kion sighed, then turned his head to study the Outlander cub. "I'll ask again, are you sure about this?"

Kovu hesitated a bit at first, his green gaze trailing toward the desert. After a few moments, though, he straightened up and nodded, turning back to Kion. "I'm sure."

Kion held his gaze for a moment, searching for any signs that he was nervous or scared about this. He wasn't going to send Kovu into this if he felt like he couldn't handle it, if he was scared to, and he certainly wouldn't judge. But all he saw in Kovu's gaze was a fierce sense of determination, all hesitance gone.

"Okay." Kion relaxed a little bit, his expression softening as he gazed at the Outlander cub. "Then I guess you're off."

"Guess so." Kovu blinked at him. "Good luck with the allies."

"Good luck in general." Kion replied, and both of them chuckled. "Hey, for what it's worth, you and Kiara are pretty cute together."

"Yeah?" Kovu's expression seemed to lighten a bit, ears perking.

"Yeah." Kion smirked slightly. "Can't wait for the wedding." He laughed when Kovu's face flushed, then turned serious. "But if you hurt her, you're dead."

"Noted." Kovu murmured. "You'd probably crush me easily now."

"I could've crushed you easily anyway." Kion pointed out, then glanced over his shoulder. Kovu smiled faintly, then took a few steps toward the desert.

"I'd better get going, dunno how long it's gonna take to find them." Kovu hesitated as Kion turned back to him. "Look, in case this goes south…" Kion's ears flicked slightly, at that, eyes hardening, and Kovu sighed. "Just in case… Tell Kiara…"

"I know." Kion cut him off, shaking his head. "She knows." He then straightened up again, narrowing his eyes. "Kovu, be careful. Don't get caught."

"I'll try." Kovu smiled dryly, casting one last glance toward Pride Rock before sighing. "See you 'round, Kion." He held a paw out.

Kion reached out to take his paw instantly, giving a warm smile to the Outlander cub. "See you, Kovu." He held his gaze a moment before pulling back. "Good luck."

"You, too." With that, Kovu turned and took off in a straight line for the desert. Kion watched as he crossed the border, and heaved out a sigh.

 _Mufasa, keep him safe._ Kion lifted his gaze to the sky briefly before turning and heading along through the Pridelands, only stopping when he had gone far enough to cross into the desert where the Empire was. Only when he was far enough did he cross the border.

As soon as his paws hit the sand, it was like he was thrown back into his old life in the desert. His shoulders tensed, and his fur prickled up, bristling slightly. His amber eyes hardened, glancing around warily as he padded through. Although the reminder that he was in the Empire's territory eased some of the uneasiness, being in the desert at all put him on edge. Still, he pushed through, directing his thoughts to Chaka. It'd been a while since he'd come to visit his friend. Despite having been out of the Sabers for a while, he hadn't been to the desert to visit his old friend, preferring to stay away from the sandy place as much as he could. Chaka had come to visit the Pridelands once he found out Kion was back, though, much to the golden cub's pleasure. He had missed Chaka just as much as he'd missed everyone else.

The cub's amber gaze flickered up as he approached the camp, unable to help a small smile. He'd definitely missed this. The guards out front stared down at the cub as he approached, and Kion paused to look up at them. Tigers.

Good tigers, though. Chaka ran a good Empire. Kion dipped his head to them. "Prince Kion, of the Pridelands." He informed them, causing both to relax. "I came to see Chaka."

"Of course." One of the guards rumbled, stepping aside. "He's just inside."

"Thank you." Kion smiled brightly at them before heading inside, taking a few moments to look around. A few cubs played in the clearing, watched over by their mothers. Several other animals lazed around, enjoying the sunshine. Everybody seemed happy. Kion allowed himself to relax almost instantly, his bristling fur lying flat and a small smile appearing on his face.

"Kion!"

Kion turned just in time to see his friend bounding up to him, dark gray fur fluffed up and his even darker mane blowing with the wind. His dark blue eyes were lit up with the excitement of a cub - Which, to be fair, Chaka _was_ a cub - as he reached Kion, pulling his golden friend into a hug instantly.

"Chaka," Kion purred, embracing his friend just as easily and pressing the side of his head against Chaka's. "How have you been?"

"Good, good," Chaka said excitedly, pulling back after a moment and smiling down at the younger cub in front of him. "How about you? You been okay?"

"For the most part." Kion said warmly, pressing his nose to Chaka's briefly. "That's actually why I'm here, Chaka."

"Of course, you didn't come just to see me," Chaka smirked, but he was obviously teasing.

"No," Kion smiled back at him easily. "That's just a bonus."

Chaka laughed at that, eyes sparkling with amusement and warmth. After a moment though, he turned serious, shaking his head. "Come on, we can talk in my den. More privacy." He added as he headed off, and Kion followed. The two ducked in to the small cave, and Chaka turned to face Kion, gesturing for him to sit before the Emperor himself settled down.

"So, what is it?"

Now that Kion was here, he was a little hesitant. Did he really want to bring Chaka into this? Was it worth it? The golden cub's gaze trailed to the ground for a moment, eyes narrowing as he contemplated, battling internally.

"Kion?" Chaka leaned forward a bit, looking concerned as he lowered his head in order to come into Kion's line of sight. "Hey, man, you can tell me."

Kion met his gaze then, filled with complete concern, an almost protective expression that warmed Kion from ears to tail tip. His expression softened slightly, and suddenly, it wasn't a question anymore. He loved his best friend, and he never wanted anything bad to happen to him. But Chaka would want to help, he'd want to know.

"I need your help." Kion murmured, lifting his head a little, and Chaka did the same. "We're… We're about to go to war."

"War?" Chaka's eyes narrowed slightly in confusion.

"With the Sabers."

Chaka's eyes hardened at the mention of the so-called Kingdom, and a growl rumbled in his throat. Kion had known Chaka must know who the Sabers were, but this confirmed it. After all, they shared the desert. Chaka had mentioned the Sabers a few times before Kion had even gotten captured, saying they ruled like his father used to. Kion knew that alone would be enough to turn Chaka against the Sabers, if the way they acted wasn't enough.

And Kion was probably about to make Chaka's hatred for the dark Kingdom stronger with everything he was about to reveal.

"How did _that_ happen?" Chaka demanded, but beyond the anger in his eyes, horror seemed to flicker in his gaze. He knew. Or at least, he suspected. Kion took a deep breath. At least he wouldn't have to explain the Saber Kingdom - Chaka knew all about what they were like. All Kion needed to do was explain why they were in a war, how, and why they needed Chaka's help.

"You remember when I disappeared for all that time?"

Chaka's expression changed, the anger remaining, but the horror showed through openly now. "Tell me you didn't…"

Kion hesitated, and Chaka closed his eyes and took a deep breath. But his ears flicked, a clear signal for Kion to continue.

"I met a few other slaves there, Claire and Kito, and a soldier, Sam. Sam was one of the soldiers who didn't agree with how Lucifer ran things, and Kito was already against it. We banded a bunch of slaves and soldiers willing to rise up against Lucifer, and together we all managed to take Lucifer down."

It was at that moment Chaka jerked his head back, eyes snapping open to turn a shocked blue gaze on the golden cub. "You _what_?"

Kion managed a soft smile, looking away for a moment. "He's dead now." He murmured, then the smile melted. "But a lot of the other soldiers still loyal to Lucifer retreated, along with some of his cubs. We spared them - Our battle was with Lucifer. But," he narrowed his eyes, turning his gaze back to his friend. "Just the other night, the rebels staying in the old Saber camp were attacked." Chaka's ears perked, and Kion continued. "We think it was Atazi, one of Lucifer's mates, who gathered the soldiers together again. Sam also said there were a few others he didn't recognize, and we think they're gathering allies."

"Of course…" Chaka mumbled, narrowing his eyes slightly. "So they've managed to get the Sabes back together."

"And they're trying to come back stronger than ever." Kion finished, sitting back. After a moment of silence, he spoke up again. "Chaka, you don't have to help, but-"

"Oh, shut up." Chaka growled, and Kion's gaze snapped back to him. "After all you've done for me, Kion? You've never asked a single favor from me, not once. I owe you this - I owe you everything."

Kion blinked at him, surprised by the fierce protectiveness in Chaka's expression. Their gazes met, and Kion found himself unable to look away. "You don't owe me anything, Chaka." He said softly after a moment, lowering his head, and Chaka shook his head, looking away for a moment. He seemed to be thinking over something, narrowed eyes fixed on his paws.

Then, suddenly, the Emperor let out a soft sigh and pushed himself to his paws, padding forward. He lowered his own head to touch his nose to Kion's, before slowly raising his head again, and Kion's with it, their noses never once breaking contact.

"I'm with you every step of the way, buddy."

Kion couldn't help but smile, that warm feeling returning. He leaned into the touch briefly before pulling his head back a bit. "Thank you, Chaka."

"Anytime." Chaka replied easily, giving his own warm grin to his best friend, and it was mirrored effortlessly. "Just tell me what you need. These guys don't stand a chance."

Kion nodded slightly, a rush of relief flooding him as he smiled up at the older cub, curling his tail around his paws. "No, they don't." He agreed, taking a deep breath. "We just… We need help. We can't fight this war alone. Even with the Guard and everyone else… They outnumber us. My Dad's already asking around other Kingdoms…"

Chaka nodded a little. "Others might not be so open to bring their Kingdoms to war." He warned, and Kion nodded knowingly. "I'll ask around where I can, too." He added, flicking his tail. "Anything else?"

Kion looked up at him, eyebrows furrowing together thoughtfully. "Well…" He trailed off for a moment, then perked his ears. "Kiara's boyfriend volunteered as a spy on the inside - Atazi's brother," he informed, and Chaka's ears flicked in interest. "I uh, I already told him he could report to a few of your soldiers while they were patrolling, and they could pass the info to you.." He smiled sheepishly as Chaka's eyebrows raised. "So…"

Chaka chuckled gently, shaking his head slightly. "'Course, Kion." He assured, his blue eyes sparkling warmly. "You're lucky I like you."

"Boy, do I know it." Kion gave a breathless laugh, closing his eyes for a moment. "Thank you again, Chaka. You'll never know how much I appreciate this." He added softly, and Chaka's nose pushed gently against his shoulder.

"Anything for you."

Kion took in a slightly shaky breath, the warm feeling returning and hitting him at full force, a small smile on his face. He relished the moment for a few seconds, leaning into the touch and pressing his own nose against Chaka's shoulder in return for a moment before the two pulled back once more.

"So, I'm guessing your family knows?" Chaka asked after a moment, settling down in front of him and looking down at the golden cub. "Everything?"

"Yeah, they know," Kion muttered, opening his eyes and looking down at his paws for a moment before turning his warm gaze back to Chaka. "Everything."

Chaka held his gaze for a moment, a myriad of emotions crossing his face before settling on one Kion couldn't quite place. Protective, yes, but there seemed to be something more now. "I'm sorry." He murmured. "That you had to go there. Go through… All of that."

Kion fell silent. Even his family had avoided bringing it up, that he'd been there, and he was honestly glad they hadn't questioned him about anything. They spared him looks, of pain, of sympathy, sometimes pity. But Kion didn't want it, he didn't need it. He was fine. Okay, maybe not all the way fine, but he was getting there.

"I'm not." Kion said steadily after a few moments. "I'm not. Because if I hadn't gone there, I wouldn't have been able to help all the other innocent lives there. I wouldn't have been able to help put a stop to Lucifer. I wouldn't have been able to save all those slaves, all those soldiers. So… No, I'm not sorry I went there. I'm actually damn glad that I did." His voice started to shake a little bit at the end of his sentence, prompting the cub to simply fall silent.

Chaka sighed, leaning forward and pressing the side of his muzzle to Kion's cheek. "You've always been too selfless for your own good."

Kion laughed shakily, a smile appearing on his face. "I guess so."

"You know, if there's ever anything you want to talk about, I'm here. And I understand if you don't wanna talk about it, too." Chaka murmured - As if Kion hadn't already known this. "But I'm a good listener."

"Yeah." Kion sighed, pulling back a little reluctantly and smiling at his friend. "I know. Thanks, Cha."

"'Course." Chaka glanced at the entrance to the den. The sun was already beginning to set, the bright camp darkening as the moon rose. "It's late." He observed.

"I should probably be heading home." Kion sighed, but he didn't make a move to leave, staring out of the den and into the clearing. Chaka glanced at him, and paused.

"Or you could stay here." The Emperor offered, and Kion glanced at him. "Just for tonight. It's very dangerous for cubs when it gets dark," he added teasingly.

Kion smirked, unable to help a small purr from rumbling in his chest. "As much as I'd love to, they're kind of expecting me back. I'd rather them not go into the desert to look for me, too, and knowing my Dad…"

"True, true," Chaka conceded, pushing himself to his paws. "Well, at least allow me to walk you home."

Kion tilted his head slightly, and gave his best friend a grin. "Now see, that, I wouldn't mind at all."


	6. Chapter 6 - Hey, Brother

Atazi's blue eyes narrowed slightly as she took in the camp. Exactly how it used to be, just no longer filled with working slaves, nowhere near as many soldiers. No Lucifer. Atazi inhaled sharply, unsteadily as the thought crossed her mind, the dark brown lionesses ears slowly folding against her head as she turned away. Her claws sank deep into the sand, raking across and creating a few jagged lines in the ground. No Lucifer, he was gone, he was _dead_. All because of those stupid, _stupid_ slaves. Atazi let a snarl rip from her throat, startling a few Sabers nearby, who immediately scuttled away to another area. She scoffed, her gaze tracking their movements as they left, and her lips curled back slightly.

Lucifer had been the only one to truly enjoy her company. Atazi knew he had, too - Every other mate of his was used either for pleasure, or to breed more little Luci's that would soon run the camp. But Atazi was the one Lucifer slept by every night, the one he could sit beside and just talk to. Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that Atazi had fallen for the dark King, herself. She'd loved him, truly loved him, and she got to see a side of him he didn't show anybody else. But now he was gone.

A bitter laugh escaped her lips, her head lowering to bury her muzzle between her paws for a moment, ignoring all the soldiers that passed by her. Atazi was no damsel in distress, she didn't need a Knight in shining armor to save her, she didn't need some righteous prince. She could get on just fine without Lucifer if she had to, if she had to push on without him, and she did. She would hold him close to her heart, she would never forget him, but she never really relied on him. She'd learned the hard way, from a very young age, not to rely on anybody.

Rising back up on her paws, Atazi took another cold look around. The few soldiers in the camp were mulling about, which internally, made the Queen snap. " _What_ are you doing?" She hissed coldly, earning a few frightened looks as the soldiers made their way to their paws. "I don't want you in _here_. I want you _out there_ , looking for those _stupid slaves_."

"Yes ma'am," the soldiers stammered out , pushing past each other in their rush to leave. Only one hung back, giving Atazi an uncertain glance.

"Wi- Will you be okay here on your…"

Atazi's cold glare focused on him silently. The soldier bit his tongue, then ducked his head and left the camp after the others.

"I'm surrounded by idiots." The lioness exhaled slowly, trying to calm herself down. It wasn't good for her to get so angry, it usually had really bad outcomes when she allowed her fury to grow. She was a lot like Lucifer in many ways - The Queen chuckled as she considered that, turning on her paws to head for the den that had once belonged to the evil King, ducking inside silently. It seemed no former slave or soldier had ventured inside after Lucifer's defeat- The saber-tooth tiger's scent clung to everything inside.

Atazi sighed as she stopped in the center of the den, her gaze sweeping around silently. "Lucifer, my love," she whispered, her eyes slipping shut for a moment. Lucifer's scent seemed to wrap around her, embracing her. "I'll make you proud, I promise. I'll get revenge on all of them."

She fully intended to do just that. Starting with the one who had took Lucifer's life - Samuel. That traitor soldier. But Atazi had always known there was something off about him, he was weak, he hated the way Lucifer ran the camp. But he'd never acted out, not once, blindly following his brother, who followed Lucifer's orders just as easily.

And then Kion came along. That Prince. Son of Simba. And he tore Sam out of his brother's clutches, bringing him to their side, the rebel's side. If it weren't for him, perhaps Lucifer would still be alive now. Sam wouldn't have made that killing blow. There wouldn't have been a battle. Everything would have been perfect. Everything could still be perfect, if it weren't for _them_.

Atazi snarled again; The sound echoed through the small cave, and she had to remind herself to stay quiet now as her blue eyes focused on the cub curled up in Lucifer's old nest. The young tiger / lion hybrid was curled up, side rising and falling peacefully as she slept, and Atazi felt a sense of peace surround her as she watched her daughter for a moment. She didn't seem to be disturbed by how loud her mother had been, luckily, and after a few moments, Atazi turned and pushed her way out of the den. These days, she couldn't seem to sit still.

As soon as she left the den, a soldier ducked into the camp. Atazi focused her eyes on him sharply, ignoring the other two that came in.

"I thought I told you-"

That's when her gaze focused on a small brown lion cub that was following the soldiers, green eyes filled with wariness as he looked around. He looked exactly like Atazi, besides the eyes, and the beginnings of a mane growing atop his head. It was enough to send even Atazi into a stunned sort of silence - Her demeanor completely changed, half because this was just a cub, and half because she was sure she knew exactly who this was, and she wasn't sure how to feel about it. She hated being unprepared for things like this.

His gaze focused on her, and she saw her shock mirrored in his expression as he took everything in. "...Atazi?"

"Who are you?" Atazi demanded, though her voice was much softer now than it had been a moment ago. But it was enough to make the cub step back, fur prickling nervously.

"My name's Kovu," he said quickly, ears turning back and folding flat against his head. "Son of Zira…. And Scar."

Atazi was caught completely off guard by the mention of her parents, but her expression didn't change a bit. Inside, she could feel the old rage rising up toward her parents, which she struggled to push down again. She tried not to think about them. Instead, she focused on… Kovu. Kovu… Who was apparently her brother. And, taking another look at the cub, Atazi could easily believe that.

"I see." Atazi raised her head sharply and looked down at the cub, raising an eyebrow at him silently. "And why are you here, Kovu?"

Kovu seemed to be struggling for an answer, his green gaze flickering around, occasionally meeting Atazi's gaze. He seemed nervous, she noticed. "I just - I heard about you, and I thought…" He trailed off, and Atazi quirked an eyebrow, waiting for him to continue. "I thought I'd come see you. G- Get to know my sister a bit, you know?"

Once more, Atazi was caught off guard, a little surprised by this. Still, she tried not to allow any emotion to show through. Honestly, she felt… Pleasantly surprised. She had always wanted a little brother. "Oh."

Kovu managed a shaky smile, ears folding back slightly as he looked around. "So… This is your place, huh?"

"Yes." Atazi gestured for the soldiers to leave, guiding Kovu forward a bit. "It is. But that's not important right now. You came all this way to see me, did you?"

Kovu nodded slightly. "Thought it'd… It'd be a good way to escape Mom for a bit, too." He added quietly. There seemed to be a bit more emotion than fear in those words, seeming a bit more truthful. It was enough to make Atazi chuckled.

"Not too fond of the old hag, are you?"

"Not at all." Kovu chuckled, a hint of relief in his voice. He seemed more relaxed now, looking around with more curiosity. Atazi watched him silently for a moment, thinking hard.

"So you want to stay here?" Atazi questioned, pushing herself to her paws and turning to look around the empty clearing again. Kovu jumped as she spoke, seemingly snapped out of some trance.

"Oh." The brown cub blinked, and shook his head slightly to clear it. "Uh, yeah. If - If you don't mind, that is. I could go-"

"You can stay." Atazi cut him off, and Kovu's face flushed with instant relief, making the Queen grin faintly to herself. "I don't mind. But it might not be what it seems," she warned, then perked her ears. "How _did_ you find me, Kovu?"

Kovu looked a bit uneasy now, his flattened ears pushing down even more. "Oh. Well, uh, I just heard from… Someone that you were in the desert. I ran into those guys," he glanced over his shoulder, but the soldiers had left. "And they brought me here."

"Huh." Atazi stared at him for a very long time, a bit suspicious now, but she brushed it off. She'd just keep an eye on him for a while, make sure he was telling the truth. "Well, cool, I guess." She mused, then smiled. "Welcome to my Kingdom… Little brother. Glad to have you here."

Kovu sighed softly in relief once more, his green eyes seeming to light up just faintly, and all doubts Atazi had suddenly slipped away. "Glad to be here… Sis."


End file.
